make i love you
by Hyuuga Divaa Lavender-Hime
Summary: naruto akan dijodohkan dengan hinata. tapi naruto menolak dengan alasan dia menyukai sakura. akankah dia menerima acara perjodohannya dengan hyuuga hinata?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Perkenalkan nama ku hyuuga hinata. Anak sulung dari keluarga hyuuga. Ya, keluarga hyuuga adalah keluarga terhormat. Yang mengharuskan ku harus memiliki sopan santun sebagai keturunan terhormat. Sekarang umurku 15 tahun. umur yang cukup wajar untuk meiliki seorang kekasih. Tapi dikeluarga kami tak ada yang namanya pacaran. Ketika aku sudah berumur 16 tahun, aku akan dijodohkan dengan orang pilihan yang tentunya juga berasal dari keluarga terhormat. Aku sebenarnya ingin menentang itu semua, tapi aku tak bisa. Memang itu tradisi kami, menjodohkan anak mereka dengan orang yang tepat –menurut mereka-. Dan rencananya aku akan dijodohkan dengan anak yang bermarga namikaze. Ya, namikaze. Namikaze juga keluarga terhormat. Aku akan dijodohkan dengan namikaze~naruto. Ia teman satu sekolah kami tak pernah akrab. Apa lagi aku juga tak pernah sekelas dengannya.

Tapi aku rasa, kalau aku dijodohkan dengan dia rasanya aku tak keberatan. Aku juga menyukainya, Sangat.. aku suka melihat cengirannya yang khas. Aku hanya bisa melihatnya dari jauh. Salahkan sifat pemaluku ini. Tapi aku tak tau apa ia juga menyukai ku atau tidak. Aku ingin menanyakannya langsung, tapi aku takut. aku tau ia tak suka dengan acara perjodohan ini. Apa lagi aku tau dari teman-teman ku kalau ia menyukai sakura. Tepatnya haruno sakura. Gadis yang agak tomboy menurutku. Ia memiliki rambut pendek berwarna soft pink seperti buble gum. Aku akui ia memang cantik. Tentu saja naruto menyukai dia.

2 bulan lagi umurku menginjak 16 tahun. Dan diumurku ini aku harus segera bertunangan dengan naruto. Malam ini keluarga hyuuga dan keluarga namikaze akan bertemu. Dan aku harus siap-siap agar aku tampil cantik saat pertemuan nanti.***

'Tok,tok,tok' akhirnya datang, ya itu sahabatku. Namanya yamanaka ino. Dia gadis cantik berambut pirang panjang. Ia datang kesini ingin membantuku untuk merias wajahku. "hy ino-chan. Ayo kita langsung kekamarku" sambil menarik pergelangan tangannya. Aku memang tidak gugup kalau berbicara dengan sahabatku yang satu ini. "boleh aku melihat kimono yang akan kamu pakai hinata-chan?" Aku langsung menguluarkan sebuah kimono yang aku dipakai tiap ada pertemuan khusus. "wah kimono ini bagus sekali" ino tersenyum padaku "arigatou ino-chan" ino mulai mengeluarkan alat-alat riasnya. "ayo kita mulai merias" kata ino.

Setelah 2 jam, ino selesai merias wajahku. "wah cantik sekali ino, kamu memang berbakat" ino memang sangat pandai. Ini sesuai dengan disanggul agak tinggi, yang melihatkan leher jenjangku, bedak yang tidak terlalu tebal, eyeshadow berwarna ungu, blush on berwarna merah muda, dan lipstik yang hampir sewarna dengan bibir mungilku ini, pink. "kamu terlihat sangat cantik hinata-chan" aku kembali memandang cermin "arigatou ino-chan, ini kan berkat kamu juga, oh ya aku harus membayar berapa untuk ini ino-chan?" ino mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya "ahh, jangan begitu hinata-chan, ini free untuk sahabatku yang akan tunangan ini" sontak wajahku memerah "begitukah? Sekali lagi arigatou ino-chan" aku membungkuk "ya sama-sama, aku harus pulang dulu. Jaa hinata-chan. Semoga sukses" ino melambaikan tangannya padaku "jaa ino-chan" ino pun segera keluar dari kamarku.

"nona, ayo segera turun. Acara akan dimulai" seorang pelayan memanggilku. aku pun segera menuruni tangga dari kamarku. Itu dia namikaze naruto. "tou-san aku tak mau ada acara perjodohan ini" kata naruto sambil menarik-narik ujung baju ayahnya "tenanglah naruto, hinata-chan kan anak yang manis dia kan juga baik, kau pasti akan suka dengannya" "tapi tou-san~" naruto merengek "cukup naruto" mendengar bentakan tou-san-nya naruto pun langsung terdiam. Aku pun masuk kedalam ruang acara itu. Semua mata tertuju padaku. Aku sedikit gugup. "wahh, cantik sekali" aku mendengar begitu banyak pujian. "tou-san apa benar itu hinata?" terdengar naruto yang bertanya pada tou-san nya. "iya, itu hinata. Ia cantik kan?" naruto menggeleng "tidak juga, menurutku lebih cantik sakura-chan" mendengar itu hatiku langsung teriris. Percuma saja aku berdandan seperti ini. Kalau tetap yang paling cantik tetap sakura dimatanya.

Aku pun segera duduk. Aku sebenarnya ingin pergi dari sini. Aku tau naruto tak akan bisa mencintai ku. Tapi tidak bisakah dia memerhatikanku sedikit saja?

**Naruto pov**

Aku akui ia memang cantik, lebih cantik dari sakura-chan. Tapi aku tak bisa mengatakannya karna aku pikir hanya sakura-chan yang bisa mendapatkan hatiku. Walaupun aku sering ditolak oleh sakura-chan karna ia lebih memilih sasuke-teme, tapi aku tak menyerah. Aku akan segera mendapatkan hatinya.

Jujur saja, aku tak suka dengan acara pertunangan ini. Aku ingin memillih cintaku sendiri, tanpa campur tangan orang lain. Tapi aku harusnya melupakan sakura-chan. Karna didepan ku, ada seorang gadis yang err.. cantik. Aku tau ia menyukaiku. Aku memang bukan lelaki yang peka, tapi aku tau ia sering memperhatikanku. Dan banyak teman-teman ku yang mengatakan kalau hinata menyukaiku. Ia pasti senang dengan acara pertunangan ini. Aku berharap ini cepat selesai. Tapi kata tou-san, ada acara dimana aku harus mengajak hinata keluar untuk berjalan-jalan.

**Normal pov**

Akhirnya acara pertemuan dua keluarga bangsawan itu pun hampir selesai. Acara terakhirnya dimana seorang remaja pria kuning jabrik atau tepatnya naruto harus berbincang berdua dengan calon tunangannya yaitu hinata. Mereka berdua akan pergi ke konoha garden untuk melihat bintang dari bawah sana.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka hanya diam. Sang pemuda yang biasanya cerewet itu tak tau harus memulai percakapan dengan kata apa. Kalian jangan terlalu berharap kalau gadis hyuuga itu akan berbicara terlebih dahulu. Jangankan berbicara, berjalan di samping pujaan hatinya saja ia hampir mau pingsan "hinata?" seseorang dari mereka memulai pembicaraan "ya,a-ada apa Na-naruto-kun?" naruto masih menimbang-nimbang perkataannya "ano..apa kau suka dengan acara perjodohan ini?" deg~ hinata tak tau akan menjawab apa. disisi lain ia senang ada acara perjodohan ini, tapi disisi lain ia tak senang karna ia tahu naruto tak akan mencintainya "ano.. etto.." "sudahlah, aku tau jawabanmu, kau pasti senang kan? Aku tau kau menyukaiku, dan pastinya kau akan senang bertunangan dengan orang yang kau sukai" wajah hinata memerah, dari mana naruto-kun tau? hinata yang gugup memainkan kedua jarinya "berbeda dengan ku hinata. Jujur saja, aku tak menyukai acara perjodohan ini" kata naruto sambil menghela nafas. Apa yang aku pikirkan selama ini benar. Aku pun tersenyum miris. "tapi aku masih berharap semoga aku dapat mencintaimu. Jadi,kau harus buat aku untuk mencintaimu!"

**Hinata pov**

"berbeda dengan ku hinata. Jujur saja, aku tak menyukai acara perjodohan ini" aku sudah tau ia akan berbicara seperti itu. "tapi aku masih berharap semoga aku dapat mencintaimu. Jadi,kau harus buat aku untuk mencintaimu!" apa aku tak salah dengar? Semoga tidak. aku juga berharap semoga naruto-kun bisa mencintaiku "aku akan be-berusaha Na-naruto-kun" "yah semoga saja. Oh ya, besok aku akan menjemputmu" deg~ ***

Apa? Sudah jam 6? Aku harus cepat-cepat mandi. Hari ini naruto-kun berjanji akan menjemputku. Ini merupakan awal yang bagus. Setelah selesai menyiapkan perlengkapan sekolah, aku langsung bergegas keluar kamar.

"ohayou tou-san, neji-nii, hanabi-chan" aku menyapa mereka dengan senyuman ramahku "ohayou" jawab mereka serempak "neji-nii, hari ini aku tak bisa berangkat denganmu. Naruto-kun akan menjemputku" "ya, tak apa"

Setelah selesai makan aku pun pergi keluar rumah "naruto-kun kok belum datang ya?" baru saja aku berbicara seperti itu, tampak sebuah motor berjenis ninja mendekat kearahku. "ohayou hinata-chan, ayo naik" apa chan? Naruto-kun memanggilku dengan suffix chan? Kami-sama kalau ini mimpi tolong jangan bangunkan aku. "i-iya" aku pun menaiki motor naruto-kun "hinata-chan ayo pegangan kita akan ngebut" aku segera memegang pinggang naruto.

Akhirnya kami sampai disekolah. Kami langsung disambut oleh kiba. "waah, naruto.. ada hubungan apa kau dengan hinata, sampai berpelukan begitu?" tanya kiba sambil menunjuk tanganku yang masih berada dipinggang pun segera melepaskan peganganku. "tidak ada apa pun kiba-kun" jawabku pada kiba "hinata, wajahmu memerah" kiba langsung berlari meninggalkan ku "kiba! jangan menggoda hinata seperti itu" naruto langsung mengejar kiba yang lebih dahulu berlari.

Ino melihat aku yang baru datang dan langsung menghampiriku "hinata, bagaimana kemarin, apa berjalan lancar?" tanya sahabat pirang ku itu. "seperti yang kau lihat ino-chan, semoga saja naruto-kun bisa untuk mencintaiku" ino yang mendengar itu sedikit terkejut "apa kau bilang?" "naruto-kun belum mencintaiku, jadi aku harus membuat dia mencintaiku terlebih dahulu" "nani? Tapi kau terlihat sangat mesra sekali dengannya, kupikir kau jadian dengannya" "ti-tidak ino-chan" wajahku kembali bersemu merah***


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Normal pov**

"hy sakura-chan" sapa naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

"kau lagi, kau lagi.. naruto.. apa kau tak bosan mengganggu ku?"tanya sakura sambil melipat tangannya. "sakura, kau jangan kegr-an, temanku yang satu ini sudah memiliki kekasih, munkin akan segera bertunangan! Iya kan naruto?"

dasar kiba kata naruto dalam hati "ano..ano.. bu-bukan begitu saku-chan.. aku tidak.."

sakura menepuk pundak naruto "kalau begitu baguslah. Tapi kau akan bertunangan dengan siapa naruto?" naruto langsung gugup sendiri

"jangan kau dengarkan kata kiba, sakura-chan.. aku tidak akan bertunangan kok" "apa dengan hinata-chan? Kau kan sering sekali digosipkan akan bertunangan dengannya!" kata sakura menggoda "apa? Hi-hinata-chan? Itu kan hanya gosip sakura, jangan terlalu kau dengarkan!" "tapi aku merestui hubungan kalian lho!"

kata sakura lalu bergegas pergi karna ia melihat sasuke. "kayaknya memang percuma aku masih mengejar sakura-chan, sementara ada gadis lain yang masih menungguku. Tapi aku belum bisa menerima hinata dihatiku" gumamnya dalam hati.

**Naruto pov**

"hari ini aku akan menunggu hinata-chan pulang, aku tau ia biasanya sebelum pulang sekolah selalu mampir keperpustakaan"

'dari mana aku tau?bukannya aku tak menyukainya? Tapi kenapa aku bisa tau kalau ia setelah pulang sekolah akan keperpustakaan? Sudahlah itu tak penting'

"yo, hinata-chan" kataku dengan senyum lima jariku. "na-naruto-kun" aneh sekali. Kenapa wajah hinata selalu bersemu merah ketika didekatku?

"kita akan pulang bersama hari ini" "ta-tapi aku~" "aku tau kau akan keperpustakan, eh hinata?" hinata menoleh kearahku "ya,ada apa naruto-kun?"

aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal "begini.. apa kau mau mengajari pr yang diberi sama asuma-sensei?" "eh? ten-tentu saja" aku segera menarik tangan hinata ke perpustakaan, tampaknya ia sedikit terkejut. Tapi ia tak sedikitpun memberontak.

Akhirnya kami sampai ke sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar. Ya, kami telah tiba diperpustakaan. Tampak hanya ada beberapa orang disini. Munkin karna ini sudah jam pulang, jadi tidak terlalu ramai.

"hinata-chan, kita duduk disana saja" kataku, sambil menunjuk sebuah meja dengan dua bangku yang terletak sedikit diujung. "ba-baiklah"

kami segera melangkahkan kaki kami kearah meja tersebut. "na-naruto-kun, bo-boleh aku lihat pr-nya?" aku pun segera mengambil sebuah buku yang ada di dalam tasku.

"ini hinata-chan" kataku sambil memberikan buku tersebut. Hinata langsung mengambil dan melihat seperti apa pr yang diberikan oleh asuma-sensei.

"hmm.. i-ini pr yang mu-mudah naruto-kun" "ya.. kalau dengan mu dan anak lain memang ini pr yang mudah, tapi bagiku? Ini pr yang sangat susah.." "ba-baiklah aku akan mengajari naruto-kun"

Ia mengajariku dengan serius. Sekali-kali aku melirik wajahnya yang sedang serius itu, terkadang tatapan kami bertemu.

"na-naruto-kun? Apa kau su-sudah mengerti?" aku menggelengkan kepalaku "aku belum terlalu mengerti sih. Tapi akan kucoba mengerjakannya"

"ini, a-aku sudah membuatkanmu se-sebuah contoh, naruto-kun ha-hanya tinggal membuat pr-nya de-dengan menggunakan ru-rumus ini, bagaimana? a-apa naruto-kun mengerti?" aku lalu mengangguk "ya hinata-chan"

ia pun segera pergi kedekat rak-rak buku itu, sepertinya ia akan mengembil sebuah buku. Melihat dia aku jadi tak fokus mengerjakan pr ku. Sekali lagi kulirik dia yang sedang berusaha mengambil buku dirak atas.

Aku meninggalkan tugasku dan segera mendekat kearahnya "apa perlu bantuan hinata-chan?" aku lihat wajahnya memerah "ano.. a-aku ingin me-mengambil buku biologi yang a-ada diatas sana, tapi aku tak sa-sampai" "baiklah akan kutolong"

aku pun segera mendekatkan tubuhku ke rak buku tersebut dan meraih buku yang dicari hinata "ini" kataku sambil menyerahkan buku bersampul biru tersebut " arigatou na-naruto-kun"

"hinata?" "ya, ada a-apa naruto-kun?" "kenapa kau selalu gugup ketika berbicara padaku? Padahal ketika kau berbicara dengan kiba kau tidak gugup" aku menanyakan pertanyaan yang selama ini ingin aku tanyakan

"aku me-memang seperti itu ka-kalau bertemu orang ba-baru" aku menggaruk pipiku "oh begitu, aku harap kamu tidak akan gugup lagi ketika berbicara dengan ku" hinata mengangguk lemah

"baiklah naruto-kun! oh iya, pr yang tadi sudah selesai?" akhirnya ia tak gagap lagi "be-belum, aku masih belum mengerti, ajari aku lagi dong hinata" sepertinya aku sekarang yang gagap "baiklah"***

Day by day. Aku lewati bersama hinata. Tiap pagi aku akan menjemputnya. Ia selalu membawa bekal untukku. Lalu kami akan makan bersama. Lalu pulang kami akan pulang bersama, mampir dikedai ice cream.

Sepertinya aku mulai menyukainya, apa lagi saat ia mengobati luka-ku saat aku terjatuh dari motor kemarin. Ia mengobatiku dengan sabar. Aku lihat wajahnya yang khawatir melihat luka-ku.

"naruto-kun luka yang kemarin apa sudah mengering?" tanyanya "sudah hinata. Ini kan berkat kamu" hinata anya tersenyum mendengar itu. "itu sudah kewajibanku mengobati calon tu~" aku menatap wajahnya "calon tunangan?" sontak wajahnya merah. Memang kami akan tunangan sekitar 1 bulan lagi. "i-iya" sekarang perasaan cintaku sudah mulai tumbuh terhadapnya.

**Normal pov**

"hy naruto" sapa sakura dengan riang "ya, ada apa?" jawab naruto sedikit dingin "kau kenapa naruto? Biasanya kau selalu bersemangat ketika didekat ku"

naruto menoleh ke arah sakura "bersemangat? Untuk apa aku bersemangat didekat mu?" tanya naruto tetap dingin "tapi biasanya kan kau begitu berisik bila didekatku. Sekarang kenapa kau cuek?"

"mau mu itu apa sih sakura?aku berisik salah aku diam salah" wajah naruto tetap datar. sakura tampak membulatkan kedua matanya.

"kau berubah naruto, sejak kau bersama gadis hyuuga itu kau sudah tak menyukaiku lagi"

"begitukah? Ini tak ada hubungannya dengan hinata-chan. Dan asal kau tau.. kau juga memperlakukan aku seperti ini dulu, tapi aku sadar. Ada seorang gadis yang bisa menerima aku apa adanya. Dia hinata-chan bukan kau"

sakura terpaku mendengar apa yang diucapkan naruto. Naruto lewat begitu saja didepan sakura. Dalam hati, sakura berjanji akan membalaskan ini semua kepada anak bermarga hyuuga itu***

Seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang memasuki kelas. Ia baru saja dari kantin. Ia melangkahkan kakinya kesebuah bangku. Diatas bangku itu terdapat sebuah kertas.

"ini kertas apa?" ia tepatnya hinata mengambil kertas itu. Dibacanya isi yang ada didalam kertas itu.

–hyuuga-san, temui aku dilantai atas sekolah. Aku ada perlu denganmu. Oh ya, hanya kita berdua *sakura –

"sakura-chan? Ada apa ya?" ia pun berlari kelantai paling atas sekolah. Dan melihat sakura yang sedang duduk diatas sebuah bangku yang ada disana.

"kau sudah datang hyuuga?" hinata mulai mendekat "ada apa sakura-chan?" tanya hinata ramah "kau bilang ada apa? Harusnya kau tau jawabannya" kata sakura sambil mendekat ke hinata

"maksudmu apa sakura-chan? aku tidak mengerti" melihat sakura yang maju hinata pun melangkah mundur. "kau tahu? Kau sudah mengambil naruto dari ku" kata sakura sambil menjambak rambut hinata

"kau telah membuat naruto jauh dariku, dingin terhadapku~" "sakit sakura , bukankah kau telah menolak na~" 'plak'sakura menampar pipi hinata. Terlihat bekas jari dipipi hinata "dan satu lagi kau telah membuat naruto membenci ku" sakura meninggalkan hinata yang sudah tak berdaya.

Rambutnya yang tergerai indah kini telah kusut. Baju seragamnya pun begitu. "kau disini ru.. hinata kau kenapa?" Tanya seorang gadis pirang. "hey pipimu kenapa hinata. Siapa yang berani menampar sahabat ku ini? Apa dia tak tau aku pernah mematahkan tangan seseorang yang berani menyinggung perasaan sahabat ku ini?" hinata menggeleng "ti-tidak a-ada ino-chan" ino memegang kedua pundak sahabatnya itu "jangan berbohong hinata. apa jangan-jangan sakura? Aku melihatnya habis turun dari sini, dan melihat suratnya yang ada diatas bangkumu" hinata hanya diam. "apa benar hinata, jawab aku!" hinata menundukkan kepalanya "i-ino tolong rahasiakan ini kepada naruto-kun, aku takut ia akan marah pada sakura-chan. Aku akan menceritakan semua dirumah nanti" baiklah, apa kau mau pulang hinata-chan? Aku akan meminta izin kepada guru piket" "baiklah ino-chan"***

Seorang pemuda tampak sedang mencari seseorang. Entah siapa yang dicarinya dari tadi. Ia melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang yang munkin bisa memberinya informasi tentang seseorang yang dicarinya dari tadi.

"ino?" ino pun menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik "ya ada apa naruto?" "apa kau melihat hinata? Dari tadi aku tak melihatnya?" "ano..ano.. ia sakit kepala, mungkin hanya butuh istirahat. Kata hinata-chan.. kau tak usah melihatnya. Ia sedang ingin istirahat" jawab ino berbohong "oh begitu. Arigatou ino" "ya sama-sama"***

**Naruto pov**

Akhirnya bel sekolah berbunyi. Aku langsung memasukkan bukuku dan pergi keluar. Biasanya aku akan pulang bersama hinata-chan,tapi sekarang ia sedang sakit.

"eh, sakura kau apakan saja si hyuuga bodoh itu?" hyuuga? ada yang tidak beres nih, aku segera bersembunyi dibalik sebuah tembok.

"maksudmu hinata? Aku hanya menghardik, menjambak rambutnya, dan menamparnya" "apa kau tidak takut kalau naruto tau?" "takut? Untuk apa? Aku hanya memberi pelajaran kecil kepada gadis keturunan hyuuga itu" "kalau naruto tau ia pasti akan mem~"

"aku mendengar semua sakura! Jadi hinata tak masuk gara-gara kau? Kau sudah keterlaluan sakura. Mulai sekarang jangan dekati aku lagi!" aku berjalan meninggalkan sakura dan teman-temannya

"naruto.. naruto berhenti. tolong dengarkan aku.." aku pun berhenti berjalan. "kau marah hanya karna gadis hyuuga itu? Dia telah merusak semuanya naruto, kau tau kita sudah berteman lebih dari 5 tahun. Dan sekarang dia telah merusak semuanya. Aku sadar.. aku sadar kalau sekarang aku mencintaimu naruto. Karna sekarang sasuke telah bersama karin. Aku~"

"jadi kau menjadikanku sebagai tempat pelampiasan sakura? Kau ditolah oleh sasuke dan sekarang kau mengejarku? Disaat aku telah bersama orang lain kau malah mengejarku? Maaf sakura, aku tak bisa"

kulihat air matanya meleleh. Apa dia tau dulu perasaan ku bagaimana? Apa dia tau aku sering dicaci makinya? Aku tak akan mau mencintai orang yang telah menginjak harga diriku.

aku bingung mau kemana. akhirnya aku pun berencana akan pergi ke hyuuga mansion. Tempat dimana hinata tinggal. Semoga saja hinata mau bertemu denganku dan menceritakan semuanya

Tok-tok-tok aku mengetuk pintu mansion hyuuga tersebut. Keluar anak kecil yang memiliki mata sama dengan hinata. "haloo hanabi. Apa hinata-chan ada?" hanabi mengangguk "ada, ia sedang didalam kamar, silahkan masuk naruto-nii-san"

aku pun pergi kekamar hinata. "hinata buka pintunya. Ini aku.. naruto" aku tak mendapat jawaban apapun. Kuputuskan untuk membuka pintunya. Benar saja, pintunya tidak dikunci. Aku melihat hinata sedang tidur diatas kasurnya. "hinata-chan? Apa kamu masih sakit?" tak ada jawaban. "hinata-chan~" "aku baik-baik saja naruto-kun"

hening. "kamu bisa jelaskan semuanya hinata-chan?tentang sakura yang membuatmu sakit? Aku sudah tau semuanya!" hinata bangkit dari tidurnya

"kamu tidak menyakiti sakura-chan kan naruto-kun?" ekspresi hinata berubah menjadi khawatir "hinata, lihat dirimu, disaat kamu sakit, masih sempat kamu menanyakan orang yang telah membuat kamu sakit. kamu itu terlalu baik hinata"

Hinata memang orang yang baik, seperti yang dikatakan tou-san, tapi ini sungguh keterlaluan. Segitu mudahnya ia memaafkan orang yang telah membuat dia tersakiti.

"aku hanya tak ingin ada orang yang membenciku naruto-kun" mata amethyst hinata mulai mengeluarkan cairan beningnya "hinata, jika sakura masih menyakitimu, bilang padaku ya" hinata hanya menggangguk kecil.

Aku mengusap air mata yang sempat turun dari mata lavendernya "hinata, bagaimana kalau kita pergi berjalan-jalan menenangkan pikiranmu" "baiklah naruto-kun.. tapi kita akan kemana?" "ra-ha-si-a.. aku memiliki tempat yang hanya aku saja yang tau, dan kamu akan menjadi orang pertama yang akan aku ajak kesana"

sekarang hinata sudah kembali tersenyum "benarkah? Seperti apa tempatnya naruto-kun?" "aku bilang kan rahasia, jadi kau tak boleh tau.." kataku sambil mencubit batang hidungnya.

Kami pun segera menaiki sepeda yang dimiliki hinata. Karna tadi pas aku pergi kerumah hinata, aku tak membawa kendaraan. "apa tempatnya jauh naruto-kun?" "gak kok dekat sini juga..." disepanjang perjalanan aku selalu bercerita dengan hinata. Kulihat senyumnya yang tadi memudar kini telah kembali.

Setelah kurang lebih 10 menit, akhirnya kami sampai ketempat yang selalu membuatku tenang. Ya didekat sini memang ada kebun bunga. Tapi bunganya didominasi oleh bunga lavender.

"apakah bagus hinata-chan?" kulihat senyumnya mengembang "baguss sekali naruto-kun.. aku sangat suka, disini tenang sekali" hinata pun berlari mendekati bunga-bunga yang ada disana. Kulihat dia sangat riang, hinata menari-nari kecil dikebun itu. Lavender? Mataku tertuju kesetangkai bunga yang ada didepanku. Aku pun memetik lavender itu dan berlari mendekati hinata.

"hinata-chan..." ia pun menoleh kearahku. Aku mendekatkan wajahku kedekat wajahnya .dekat.. semakin dekat.. dan hey! Kalian jangan salah sangka dulu. Aku tak akan menciumnya. Walaupun dia adalah calon tunangan ku, tapi aku tak berani seperti itu. Aku bisa saja dibunuh paman hiashi(ayah hinata) Aku hanya ingin mengawasi anak rambut yang menghalangi wajahnya.

Aku pun menyelipkan sebuah bunga lavender ke dekat telinganya. Wajahnya pun bersemu merah.

"warna bunganya mirip dengan matamu hinata" dia sangat terlihat cantik. Eh? Bukannya dia memang selalu cantik? Terkadang aku heran. Kenapa aku masih mengejar sakura, sementara ada gadis cantik yang sedang menungguku.

"hinata..." "ya, ada apa naruto-kun?" "aku···aku~"

TBC.


End file.
